The Battle Of Life
by Emerald-Forest
Summary: The BladeBreakers meet some pretty intersting gals....
1. Default Chapter

Okay people this is my FIRST BeyBlade fanfic so I have no idea of how to write a battle so don't blam me if the battles to boring k? ^-^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any Beyblade characters(except for my own)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Description:  
  
Name:Flame  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Birthday:Sept 30  
  
Favorite Colour:Black,Red.  
  
Team/Stats:Dark Elements/Captin  
  
Bit-Beast:Fire Cobra  
  
Bit-Beast attack:Snake Fang,Fire Venom Bite.  
  
Decsription:Flame is a cold-hearted tomboy that's very   
  
quite.She has black hair with red streaks.She also has   
  
black eyes and when you look closley sometimes you can   
  
see a bit of green.She wears a green bandana with orange   
  
flames.She wears a green tank top with an vest with red   
  
and orange flames covering it.She also wears black pants   
  
with red running shoes.She's also a very good   
  
singer and can play the guitar.Deep down Flame has a   
  
kind heart.She also wears a   
  
necklase that has the chinese word 'Fire' hanging from   
  
the bottom.She has a band also called the'Dark Elements'   
  
She's the lead guitar and the singer.  
  
  
Name:Raine(Rain for short)  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Birthday:Oct 13  
  
Favorite colour:Any kind of blue.  
  
Team/Stats:Dark Elements/Second in command  
  
Bit-Beast:Watery Mermaid  
  
Bit-Beast attack:Enchanting Waves,Water Splash.  
  
Decsription:She kind and fun and loves the under water   
  
life.She has blue hair and lets her hair flow down like   
  
the water.She has dark blue eyes that once you look into   
  
it you suddenly feel like your floating in the   
  
water.Sometimes she wears a light blue dress and dark   
  
blue shoes but other times she just wear a blue t-shirt   
  
and navy shorts.On her neck she wears a necklase that   
  
has the chinese word 'water'hanging on the bottom.She   
  
also likes to dance and can play the electric piano.   
  
She's in a band called the 'Dark Elements' she's the   
  
electric piano player.  
  
  
Name:Forest  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Birthday:Nov 24  
  
Favorite colour:Green  
  
Team/Stats:Dark Elements/Third in command  
  
Bit-Beast:Earth Gaurdian  
  
Bit-Beast attack:Spirt Of the Forest,Voices Of The Wind  
  
Decsription:A kind hearted nice girl.She has green hair   
and ties it in a pony tail.She has deep forest green   
eyes.She wears a light green t-shirt and sometimes wears   
a dark green skrit but other times she wears a pair of   
dark green pants.And green running shoes.She also wears   
a necklase that has the word 'Earth' in chinese.She's   
  
also the drum player in the band called 'Dark Elements'.  
  
  
Name:Thunder  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Birthday:Dec 18  
  
Favorite colour:Yellow,Orange  
  
Team/Stats:Dark Elements/Forth in command  
  
Bit-Beast:Thunder cloud  
  
Bit-Beast attack:Lightning Strike,Thunder Clash.  
  
Decsription:She likes food and is a good friend she's   
  
some how always late but her friends do the waking up   
  
for her.She ties her hair into two little pony tails.She   
  
wears Yellow t-shirt and orange Shorts with   
  
orange running shoes that has yellow lightning marks on   
  
the side.She also wears a necklase that has the word   
  
'Thunder' in chinese.She's also part of a band called   
  
'Dark Elememts' she's the second guitar player.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay people thats my description section I'll start my story soon I promise.Enjoy!   
^-^ 


	2. The MeetingThe Concert

Okay this is my first chap enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any Beyblade characters(except for my own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap 1  
  
"THUNDER WAKE UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO DUMP COLD WATER ON YOU!"Screamed Forest trying to wake her friend up.But it didn't work."Here let me try."Said Rain calmly  
  
"Oh Thunder wake up before we let Forest here eat your breakfast."whispered Rain in Thunders ear.As fast as a bullet Thunder shot out of bed and screamed"DON'T YOU DARE!"  
  
All the girls giggled except for Flame who was putting on her gloves and shoes."Hurry up we don't have all day you know."Said Flame and soon all the girls stopped laughing.And headed for the hotels dinning room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson common hurry up before We leave to have breakfast without you."Said Max while heading for the door."I'M COMMIN I'M COMMING!!!!"Yelled Tyson while racing towards the door.  
  
As the Boys walked towards the hotel's dinning room they started talking about the tornement except for Kai.  
  
"So Tyson do you think the Canadian Tornement will be easy for you guys?"Asked Kenny  
  
"Ya like Tyson's ready for anything.He can't even get up on time."Replied Dizzy  
  
"HEY,Whats that suppose to mean?"Asked Tyson  
  
"It means your an idiot."Kai replied  
  
And so the Bladebreakers argued all the way till they finally reached the Dinning Room.All of a sudden the BladeBreakers stopped arguing as they watched Tyson dive towards the food table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GIRLS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey whose that guy eating up all the food?"Asked Froest  
  
"WHERE WHOSE EATING UP ALL THE FOOD?"yelled Thunder while looking around trying to find a fat pig or something but instead found Tyson gobling all the food.(A/N:Hey it's a joke.uh oh....*Running away from angry Tyson fans*)  
  
As soon as anyone can say wait Thunder dashed out from their table and joined Tyson in an all out eating contest.  
  
While the reast of the girls just sat there and sweatdropped."It's amazing how she doesn't even gain a pound from eating all that food."Said Forest   
"Ya"The others agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey whose that girl that just joined Tyson in a pig-out competion?"Asked Max  
  
"I don't know but I think she's winning."Replied Kenny  
  
"Freaky...."Said Rei  
  
"Great just what we need another Tyson."Said Dizzy  
  
"Dizzy be nice."Said Kenny  
"Let's go grab a seat then we'll find out who she is."Rei said while heading towards a emty table.  
  
After Tyson returned to their table witch a dish full of food the others aked him about the girl.Tyson just asked "What girl?"  
  
The others looked at him as if he was crazy.Then they explained to him about the girl that was pigging out with him.Tyson just said "Cool where is she?"  
  
"Over there I think"Said Max but before he can say anymore Tyson raced towards the table Max pointed to and the others just followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GIRLS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey whose those guys heading here?"Asked Rain  
  
"probley some idiots."Said Flame Coldly  
  
"Common Flame be nice."Said Forest  
  
"Hi I'm Tyson and I'm a member of the BladeBreakers."  
  
"Oh hi I'm Rain and I'm a me-I mean I here on vacation with my sisters."  
  
"I'm Forest."  
  
"Im Phumber."While still stuffing her face with food(Translation:I'm Thunder)  
  
"Flame."She said coldly  
  
"Man you just like Kai.By the way I'm Max."  
  
"And I'm Rei"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"I'm Kenny and this is my labtop Dizzy."  
  
"Your computer has a name?"Asked Rain   
  
"Of course I do and what kind of silly name is Rain hun?"Asked Dizzy   
  
"Sorry about Dizzy but she's alittle cranky today."Said Kenny.  
  
"So do any of you beyblade?"Asked Max  
  
"Nope sorry beybladings not our thing."Said Thunder finally finishing her food.  
  
"Oh that's to bad we were hoping we could practis."Said Tyson.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"So did you guys hear about the christmas concert?"Asked Rain  
  
"What Christmas concert?"Asked Rei   
  
"It's one they have every year you can enter if you want  
all you have to do is sing any song with your group or along and you can win a free dinner for 10 at any restaurnt for a month."Said Rain  
  
"FREE FOOD?"Asked Tyson  
  
"Yes."Said Flame coldly  
  
"Cool let's enter guys."Said Tyson to his teammates.  
  
Everyone just sweatdroped."Ya sure Tyson okay whatever you say buddy."Said Max"Ya you go on stage ALONE and sing a song ALONE."Said Rei  
  
"What I'm not going on alone one of you is comming with me."Said Tyson  
  
"No can do Tyson your on your own this time.We do Blading not singing."Said Rei  
  
"Oh fine I guess I won't enter enither.There goes the free food."Said Tyson saddly  
  
"You know the contest starts tommorrow so even if you do want to join you can't."Said Thunder  
  
"Are you guys singing?"Asked Max  
  
The girls said nothing they just stood up and walked away.But Rain said "See you guys at the concert tommorow."  
  
The boys just watched as the girls walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day At The Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(BOYS)  
  
"So guys when is it going to start?"Asked Tyson  
  
"Soon."Said Kai coldly  
  
Just when Tyson was about to ask again an anouncer came onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome lady and gentelmen to our Christams Concert.Our number one contestent is Karen with the son Jingle Bells."Said the anouncer  
  
And so the concert went each contestent more boringer then the next until it came down to the last contestent.  
  
"Alright ladys and gentlemen our last contesten is a group band called the 'Dark Elements' singing 'Spirt of The Soul'."Said the anouncer  
  
The lights dimmed and the curtins opened the BladeBreakers were shocked when they saw the girls they met yesterday on stage.There was Flame on the lead guitar and singer and Rain on electric piano and Forest on drums and last Thunder on the second guitar.And so the son started....  
  
I think that lifes such a bore,  
  
What do I have to live for  
  
I'm all alone   
  
Stuck at home  
  
I don't have a friend  
  
I want it to end   
  
I want to die   
  
I want to cry  
  
Every night I go to bed  
  
I toss and turn with one thing in my head  
  
I don't know why I should go on  
  
I don't know  
  
Maybe it's the spirt of the soul  
  
I work so hard to find a reason to go on  
  
I can't just stand it no more  
  
I want to be alone   
  
I want to discover the spirit of my soul  
  
I try to go on   
  
That's why I sing this song   
  
So you'll know what I'm going threw  
  
And maybe you'll know  
  
How to help me find the spirit of my soul....  
  
After the song ended every one clapped and cheered it was the best song ever.  
  
"And so ladys and gentelmen I'm pretty sure you know who the winner is it's the 'Dark Elements'."Said the anouncer while everyone cheered louder.  
  
The BladeBreakers just sat there and cheered even Kai clapped a little but no one noticed.  
  
Then the girls started walking toward the BladeBreakers....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ojay people I just leave it at that.I'll update soon I hope.So REVIEW k?  
  
^-^ See Ya 


	3. The DinnerThe Tornement

Okay people this is my second chap of my story.Enjoy and remember people read and REVIEW!!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any Beyblade characters(except for my own.I also own my songs.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap 2  
  
The girls walked towards the boys and when they got there the boys all just looked at them and gaping (except for Kai).  
  
"Wow you guys were just wow...."Said Rei  
  
"Whatever."Replied Flame coldly  
  
"How come you didn't tell us you were in the concert?"Asked Tyson   
  
"Because we didn't know Forest here signed us up until last night we almost killed her when we found out."Said Rain while laughing  
  
"Well you guys are lucky you get free food."Said Tyson sadly.  
  
"Don't worry remember the prize is '10' people not 4.So you can come with us."Said Forest cheerfully  
  
"Wow really thanks guys."Said Max  
  
"So are you guys going to see Canadian tornement?"Asked Rei changing the subject of food before Tyson goes into one of his food rampage(A/N:I have nothing against Tyson I just think he's fun to joke about.Uh Oh not again....*Running away from mad Tyson fans*)  
  
"Ya we won't miss it for the world."Said Thunder happily  
while Flame just glared for some reason.  
  
"Well you guys want to go and eat dinner with us tonight?"Asked Thunder hungrily  
  
"Ya,Ya,Ya,Ya...."Said Tyson non stop  
  
"What Tyson here means is sure we'de love to join you."Said Kenny  
  
"Okay just remember you don't have to wear anything fancy."Said Rain  
  
"k."Said Max while Tyson's still drooling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well guys you ready to go?"Asked Forest  
  
"Yep,were are we going to eat?"Asked Max  
  
"Oh somewhere...."Said Rain mysteriously  
  
So the boys followed the girls not knowing where they were going until they stoped in front of a place that looked like a concert hall.  
  
"We're eating here?"Asked Rei  
  
"Yep a dinner and entertament.Trust me it's better the the Christmas concert because we are the ones performing."Said Thunder happily while the guys just stared.  
  
"Your performing?"Repeated Max  
  
"Yep it's going to be fun."Said Rain  
  
So the girls dragged the guys inside and found a table very close to the stage and told them to sit.  
  
"Okay you guys can order whatever you want it doesn't matter 'cause it's free.See ya guys later we need to get back stage."Said Forest  
  
Later after Tyson almost ordered everything on the menu and the guys ordered their share they started to eat.  
Then suddenly an anounncer came on stage it was the same person at the Christmas Concert.He said "Ladies an Gentlemen welcome to tonights concert and first up is the famous 'Dark Elements'."  
  
And everyone started to quite down even Tyson stopped eating.And the curtins began to raise....  
  
'You Have My Heart and Soul,I Have Your Love And Control'   
  
Day and night  
  
I live on with fright  
  
And don't know what's commin next  
  
I try my best  
  
To stay in control  
  
But it doesn't seem to be workin  
  
Then I met you   
  
You touched me with your soul  
  
And now I know things will be fine  
  
And you will stay forever mine  
  
You have my heart and soul  
  
I have your love and control  
  
We'll be together   
  
Forever  
  
And nothing will make us part   
  
Because you have my heart and soul  
  
And I have your love and control....   
  
Everyone clapped and cheered and after that dinner went perfectly and everyone went home happy with full stomachs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Next Day At The Canadian Tornement~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So guys who do we beybattle with first?"Asked Tyson  
  
"It's with the Canadian team called the Maple Leaf."Said Kenny  
  
"No prob."Replied Tyson  
  
Anounncer:Okay ladies and gentlemen our first battle is the BladeBreakers againest the Maple Leaf.And today our dish is going to be the C.N Tower so you better be carfull because you might just fall of the roads.  
  
Blading first for the Maple Leafs will be Tom with his amazing beyblade you BladeBreakers better be carfull because it made to attack.  
  
And blading for th BladeBreakers today will be Tyson and with his alsome bit-beast Dragoon this match would be a peace of cake for him.  
  
Alright beybladers   
Ready  
  
3....  
2....  
1....  
LET IT RRIIPP!!!!  
  
And the beyblades are starting to attack like a wolf on a sheep.Toms beyblade is starting to attack but wait it seemed to have dissapeared and it's right behind Tyson blade but wait Tyson seems to be calling Dragoon and Toms beyblade is out of there.And the BladeBreakers take the first point.  
  
And blading second for the Maple Leafs is Richard with his attack blade.  
  
And blading for the BladeBreakers is Rei with his Drigger Richard better watch out.  
  
Ready   
  
3....  
2....  
1....  
  
LET IT RRIIPP!!!!  
  
  
Wow the blades are really getting started at each other but wait it seems like Richards blade is slowing down but whats he up to?Amazing all of a sudden Richards blade's at full speed you can barley see it.But it seems like Rei has a few tricks up his sleeves to as he's calling Drigger to use the famous 'tiger claw'.  
  
And the BladeBreakers win 2-0.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow that was some match."Said Max  
  
"Ya they were sure fast."Said Rei  
  
All of a sudden Kenny raced into the room and said "You should really come and see this guys."  
  
So the BladeBreakers raced out the room and followed Kenny to their surprise....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know a cliffhanger hun?I know you probley hate me but don't worry I update soon and I also update My other Story 'The Past Life' I've just been busy that's all.  
  
By the way the songs in this fanfic are ALL MINE!And I mean it!  
  
Review people See YA!  
  
^-^ 


	4. White TigersDark Elements

Okay people here is my 4th chap enjoy and remember to read and REVIW!!!!  
  
^-^  
Disclaimer:I don't OWN any Beyblade characters (except my own.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap 4  
  
The BladeBreakers chased after Kenny down the hall to the other battle arena.  
As soon as Tyson caught up he asked "Hey Cheif why'd you make us run all the way here just to watch another match?"  
  
"Have you seen the competteters?"Asked Kenny  
  
"No but it's pro-HEY IT'S THE WHITE TIGERS!!!!Yelled Tyson  
  
And that's what got Rei's attention and he started looking for a surten girl with pink hair.(A/N:Guess who it is?)  
  
"Hey isn't that Steve(A/N:I think it's his name.) battling Gary?"Asked Max  
  
"Hey ya it is."Said Tyson  
  
  
"The White Tigers are againest the All Stars."Replied Kenny  
  
"How did they get here?Asked Max  
  
"Let's ask them after the battle."Said Tyson  
  
"Whoa did you guys see that,Steve's beyblade slicded Gary's blade in half."Said Tyson  
  
"Ya I can't believe they won."Said Max  
  
"Rei and Me will go and talk with the White Tigers and Max,Kenny and Kai will go talk with the All Stars.Now let's go.!"Said Tyson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHITE TIGERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My beyblade he sliced my beyblade."Said Gary over and over again  
  
"Hey guys."Said Rei  
  
"REI!!!!"Yelled Mariah and hugged him  
  
"So what happened to you guys?"Asked Max since Rei was little busy with Mariah(A/N:Not THAT kind of busy you hentai's.)  
  
"That boy thrashed our blade and it wasn't even the leader.I 'd hate to see how strong the leader is."Said Le sadly  
  
And so Rei and Tyson did some catching up with the White Tigers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to leave you hanging so I started on the next chap it's short because I don't have much time.Promise the next one will be out soon and it will be lloonngg.Review!  
  
^-^ 


End file.
